


Fragile

by saintnoname



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Sex, Feels, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sign Language, deaf!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintnoname/pseuds/saintnoname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint lost his hearing when he was seven years old.  Now, he has it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clint lost his hearing when he was seven years old.  So when, almost thirty years later, he found out there was something that could be done, he didn’t take the decision lightly.  He spent hours making sure he knew everything about the procedure and getting advice from Natasha, Bucky, and Hill.  It was when he realized he’d always known the answer that he decided to do it.

Clint had expected to lose it when he heard for the first time in almost thirty years, but he didn’t.  It wasn’t that it was anticlimactic; he just didn’t break down like he thought he would.  He smiled, closed his eyes, listened.  Actually, maybe it was a bit anticlimactic, but he didn’t care because he could hear again.

Clint expected to lost it the first time he heard music again.  He could remember music.  Sometimes, songs he heard as a young boy still got stuck in his head.  It just sucked cause he couldn’t play a different song to get them out of his head.  The soft music his doctor played, much like the doctors voice itself, filled him with serenity and a sense of happy calm.

And then the doctor asked if she could bring in his partner.  Clint nodded, and she went outside where Bucky waited. 

When Bucky entered, it was with a little smile.  “Hey, Clint.  Can you hear me?”

The smile slowly faded from his face as Clint just stared at him.  Clint went so long without answering that Bucky began to worry that maybe Clint  _hadn’t_  heard him.  “Clint…?”

As soon as he said the man’s name, a dry sob escaped Clint.  Surprised by his own reaction (and the fact that he could hear it), Clint’s hands flew to his mouth, covering it as his eyes grew wide.

It was then that Bucky understood.  He walked over and wrapped his arms around Clint.  “Shh.  It’s okay, baby.  I’m here.”

Clint’s shoulders kept heaving, and his sobs didn’t stay dry for long.  “Shh,” Bucky soothed, wiping away Clint’s tears.

Later, when they made love and Clint heard Bucky moan for the first time, it was the most erotic experience of his life.  “Make noise,” he said in the way of someone who was still trying to regain control of his voice.

Bucky made sure he was never quiet in bed again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time Bucky and Clint have sex after Clint gets his hearing back. The album they're listening to is Bon Jovi's Slippery When Wet.

The fear of losing control was pervasive and at times all-consuming for Bucky.  He'd spent so long under the control of others that once again losing that precious autonomy was what he feared most.

Sometimes, he held his breath just to prove that he could--to prove that he controlled his own body and wasn't just a tool to be used by others.  There were other times he did things simply out of the need for self-control.  Sometimes, it felt almost like a game or a challenge to beat, which helped him cope with the anxiety that drove such actions.

During sex, Bucky actively held back any moans, pants, gasps, or other noises that threatened to escape.  Sure, there were times when he couldn't do it--when he was pushed to the point where he just had to make a sound or he'd explode, but he did a pretty good job holding it back.  And with a deaf partner, it didn't really matter if he made any sound because Clint couldn't hear it.  A moan during a blowjob could send vibrations up the shaft, and that was about the most use making noise in bed could have when it came to Clint.  Bucky didn't mind this at all.

But everything was different now.  Clint could hear again for the first time since long before Bucky met him.

"I don't know what to say," Bucky said in response to Clint prompting him to talk for the fourth time since they got in the car and Bucky started driving them home from the hospital.

"Don't care," Clint responded.   "Talk."

And, for the fourth time since they got in the car, Bucky started talking off the top of his head, not really trying to make sense because he knew that the sound of his voice was more important than the words.  "Thirty days hath September..."

Clint closed his eyes, listening to Bucky recite the children's poem.

"We're here," were the last words Bucky said as he pulled the car up front, and Clint opened his eyes.  As soon as they were inside and the door was closed, Clint assaulted Bucky's mouth with kisses.  No, assault wasn't the right word; that implied that the other person didn't enjoy it.  And Bucky very much enjoyed those kisses.  In fact, he encouraged them, backing up against the wall and pulling Clint close.

When they finally broke for air, Bucky smiled.  _I've never seen you like this_ , he signed, falling back into the old habit of using ASL when talking to Clint.  "I love it," he said aloud.

"Me, too," Clint said, and then signed: _I love being able to hear your voice_.

Bucky's smile grew, and he kissed Clint again, pulling him toward the bedroom.  "Hold on," Clint said as Bucky tried to tug him onto the bed with him.  With a frown, Bucky let him go.  "Music," Clint said, putting on Bon Jovi.  Bucky tried his best not to laugh at Clint's decision.  Bucky liked Bon Jovi well enough, but it wasn't exactly his first choice for sex music.  He didn't say anything, though.  Clint hadn't heard music in almost thirty years, and if he wanted to listen to Bon Jovi, he deserved to listen without ridicule.

Clint stripped off his shirt as he walked back toward the bed.  Bucky bit his lip as his eyes scanned Clint's torso.  Not wanting to feel left out, he removed his own shirt before Clint sat down next to him.  Clint placed his hands on Bucky's shoulders and rubbed them as he kissed him.

It still felt weird whenever someone touched the metal on Bucky's body.  It didn't feel weird physically, because the metal couldn't feel.  It was the _lack_ of sensation that weirded Bucky out even still, even more than two years after he came back to the world.  Even more bizarre was when the phantom limb would start to kick in--he'd feel an itch where his arm used to be, and he'd rub or scratch its metal replacement to no avail.  Eventually, the itch would subside on its own, but it annoyed him not to be able to do anything about it.

Clint must have noticed that Bucky wasn't all there because he broke the kiss.  _My dad played this album all the time when I was a kid_ , he explained, and Bucky smiled.  No wonder Clint had picked it; it was something he heard all the time when he was young.

Bucky took one of Clint's hands in his human hand, placing it on his metal arm.  He slowly dragged it down his metal arm to rest on his wrist.  Clint allowed his hand to be moved, watching its progression as he repressed a shudder.  He knew what this was.  This was him getting songs stuck in his head years after he'd stopped being able to hear them.  This was Clint asking Bucky to talk to him in the car.  This was Bucky wanting to feel _something_.

His fingers entwined with Bucky's metal ones and he brought their joined hands to his mouth, kissing Bucky's metal hand.  Clint couldn't bring the sensation back to Bucky's arm, but he would do his best to make him feel in other ways.

Clint pulled Bucky close with his other arm and pressed his lips to the cold metal of the man's shoulder.  "Love you," he murmured against the man's shoulder.

"Love you, too," Bucky said.  He let Clint's hand go to begin working on the other man's pants.  Somehow, Clint always knew exactly how to handle him when he got into this kind of state.  He was grateful for that, and he loved Clint for it.  Somehow, Clint always knew when he was in this state and understood without Bucky having to communicate anything.  He smiled as he worked down Clint's pants.  With a few small words and gestures, Clint had managed to make him feel 100% better, and he marveled at it.  How could Clint do that?

Clint rubbed Bucky's back and shifted for Bucky as he took his pants off.  When he was finally naked,  Clint gently pushed Bucky back to lie down, figuring he'd return the favor.  As soon as all their clothes had been tossed aside, Clint lay atop Bucky, pressing their bodies close.  Bucky wrapped his arms around the younger man, pulling him down into a kiss.  Clint's tongue urged the other man's mouth to open as his hips moved against Bucky's.

Bucky didn't make a sound, but just kissed him back, legs and lips both parting.  Clint settled between Bucky's spread legs, and the men began rubbing their bodies against each other, messy and arrhythmic and sweaty  and careless.

Clint felt so close to Bucky it felt almost like Clint's presence would devour him.  The sound that escaped him was small and needy and keening, choked out despite his best self control.

Clint pulled back to look down at him.  There was something almost frightened in his partner's eyes.  "It's okay," he said, echoing back the words Bucky had said to him earlier that day.  He gave Bucky a brief, reassuring kiss before climbing off him to pull some lube out of a drawer.

Bon Jovi played on.  Someone had given love a bad name, Tommy and Gina had lived on a prayer, and now, someone was wanted dead or alive.

Clint climbed back onto the bed.  _I want to ride you_ , Bucky signed.  Clint nodded and lay down.  He would never complain about Bucky wanting to ride him.

Bucky shifted to straddle the younger man so their cocks touched, but he didn't do anything with them.  Okay, so maybe he was wrong about Bon Jovi not being very good sex music.  This song was the perfect soundtrack for riding someone.

Clint slicked up his fingers and rubbed them against Bucky's hole.  Bucky's mouth hung open as he pushed back against those fingers.  He wanted Clint inside him right then, but knew there would be pain if he didn't let the other man prepare him.  And while Bucky could get into some pain during sex, he wasn't sure if he was in the mood for _that_ much pain.

Bucky closed his mouth, biting his lip as he took both their cocks in his hand to stroke them.  Clint watched and enjoyed as his fingers continued rubbing at Bucky's entrance, occasionally dipping just inside.  Bucky met Clint's eyes as he rocked his hips in time with his strokes.  Clint's fingers probed deeper inside Bucky, and Bucky repressed a moan.  "Want you inside me right fucking now," he growled, no longer caring if it would hurt.

Clint didn't withdraw his fingers right away.  He pumped them inside the other man a few times before removing them, nodding to signal he was ready.  Bucky slid himself onto Clint, and Clint groaned.

The noise he made startled him.  Was that how he sounded during sex?  Did he always make that kind of noise?  He wanted to hear that kind of noise from Bucky.

Bucky started out moving slowly, then picked up the pace as he grew more comfortable.  Clint let the other man set the pace before he started moving his own hips.

The song about cowboys may have been over, but Bucky went on riding.  One of Clint's hands moved from  Bucky's thigh to his groin and from his groin to his length.

Bucky let out a strangled moan that he managed to choke off completely at the end.  Clint shook his head, giving Bucky a squeeze.  "No," he said.  "Make noise.  I like it."

Bucky actually felt himself blush, but he nodded.  Clint was safe.  Bucky could try this out with Clint.  He relaxed his body, letting the tension of repression slip away.  Once he regrouped, he began moving in Clint's lap again.  Clint's hand started moving, as well.

Soon, Bucky felt another moan building up inside him,  and he felt his chest tightening, the usual safeguards for preventing himself from making a sound building themselves back up again.  He took a deep breath, allowed himself to relax again, and when he moaned again, the sound he made was ungodly and loud.  It felt like all the tension that had been built up from repressing himself all this time had been released, and it was almost enough to make him come. 

Fortunately, he did not come.  It would've been kind of embarrassing for him to come so soon.  When he saw the approving look on Clint's face, he couldn't help a grin.  "Goddamn," he said, his voice shaking a little.  "That's good."

Clint nodded.  "Talk to me.  Keep talking to me."

Bucky leaned forward, burying his face in Clint's neck.  "I love your cock so fucking much," he whispered obscenely.  "I love the things it does to me.  I love the way it feels."  Clint groaned again beneath him.

Encouraged, Bucky rode him harder, whispering more dirty phrases in his ear.

The men rocked together, having the loudest sex they'd ever had, and then Clint couldn't take anymore.  He had wanted to hold off till Bucky came, but between the things Bucky said, the fact Clint could hear them, and the way Bucky's lips vibrated against Clint's neck, Clint couldn't wait. 

The men continued to move together until Clint's orgasm ended.

Both men started at the sound of pounding at the door of their apartment.  "Keep it quiet in there!" shouted an annoyed sounding man.

Bucky and Clint both laughed.  "Don't worry!" Bucky called back.  "We're done in here!"  He and Clint laughed again.

 _Are we really done though_?  Clint signed, then gestured at Bucky's still-hard erection.

 _I guess not_ , Bucky signed in return.  _Just need to be quiet_.

Grinning, Clint lowered himself in front of the other man.  As much as he enjoyed sucking Bucky off, he didn't want it to last very long this time.  The objective was to bring Bucky to orgasm, not to enjoy himself.  The fact that he would enjoy himself even if it didn't take long was incidental.

"Goddammit," Bucky said as quietly as possible, thrusting into Clint's mouth.  "That's so good," he said breathlessly.  As Clint predicted, it only took a short time before Bucky came into his mouth.  Clint sucked him through his orgasm before finding something to spit in.

Bucky looked distant, but he smiled when Clint returned to bed.  Clint returned the smile, snuggling up against Bucky.  They held each other, grinning at each other like idiots for a while before Bucky spoke.  "That was..."

"Wow," Clint finished.

Bucky laughed.  "Wow is a good word for it."

Another good word for it was overwhelming, and Bucky knew Clint felt the same.  But the two could communicate without speaking, and Bucky knew Clint knew.

Bon Jovi played on, and people were going wild in the streets.

And as late afternoon turned into early evening, Bucky and Clint started to doze.


End file.
